


Misbehaved

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Yuuri drags Victor and Chris back to the hotel room after they were acting up at the banquet. He quickly finds a way for them to still have their fun, while giving them a small punishment for their bad behavior.





	Misbehaved

Yuuri pushed Victor and Chris into the hotel room. He stepped in calmly after them, making sure to lock the door. He turned to study the two men before him, both of whom had guilty looks on their faces.

               “Well?” Yuuri crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow.

               Victor and Chris chanced a glance at each other before focusing on Yuuri again.

               Victor straightened his back. “Well what, solnyshko?”

              “I know what games you two play. What I want to know is what you thought would come of the game you decided to play today.” Yuuri pushed his hair back from his forehead.

               Chris licked his lips. “We just wanted to see what you would do.”

              “What I would do?”

               Victor and Chris nodded.

               Yuuri tapped a finger on his lips, a habit he learned from his fiancé. He turned all of his attention onto Victor. “Was there something you would hope I would do?”

               “N-not really? We hoped it would end with all of us here, but not quite like this.”

                Yuuri turned to completely face Chris. “Oh? Like how?”

                Chris took his time responding, taking the chance to study the shorter Japanese man in front of him. Yuuri held his high, which he really only did when he was feeling confident in his position in a situation. Though his hair wasn’t styled back, his eyes had that glint which appeared only when he was in Eros mode. “I can’t speak for Victor, but my thought was the three of us falling in to bed.”

                Yuuri noticed Victor nodding out of the corner of his eye. He smirked. “I do suppose it has been a while, hasn’t it?” Yuuri walked past the two men and made himself comfortable sitting in the provided desk chair. “Strip.”

               Chris and Victor glanced at each other again. They stepped to each other, each reaching out to grab the others tie, when Yuuri’s voice stopped them.

               “I didn’t say to strip each other.”

               Victor’s mouth formed an o, and he saw Chris’s do the same, noticing that Chris’s eyes were blown wide. They stepped back from each other, and loosened their own ties. Chris just enough to pull it over his head and toss it to the side. Victor completely undid the knot and carefully folded it, setting it on the bed side table. Looking at Yuuri, they slowly unbuttoned their shirts, both of them allowing the garments to drop to the ground.

               “Stop.” Yuuri held up a hand. “Socks. Belts. Then onto the beds, one each.”

               Victor’s eyes widened as he realized why Yuuri had insisted on booking a room with two queen sized beds. “You had this planned from the start.”

               “Not quite, but I wanted to be ready in case something did happen. It has been a long time since we’ve seen Chris, after all.” Yuuri held his hand out to the Swiss man, who grabbed it and bent to kiss it on the palm, wrist, and back of the hand. “Chris, do you think you could help me out of my shirt and tie?”

               “Of course, mon cheri.” he stepped closer to Yuuri and made quick work of the tie, throwing it to the side like he had his own, and the shirt, which was tossed to join the others on the ground.

               Yuuri cupped a hand around Chris’s cheek. “Thank you.” he leaned over and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on his lips. “Now, onto the bed.”

               Chris clambered onto the empty mattress, noticing the obvious tenting of Victor’s pants.

               “You two know I’m fine with these trysts, right?”

                They both nodded.

                 “Good. And you know my rules for such get togethers, don’t you? I’ve made them clear?”

                 Victor tried to swallow, but found his mouth to be incredibly dry. Chris’s mouth hung open slightly.

                 “Boys?”

                 “Yes, Yuuri.” they replied in sync.

                  “Then you two already know that with your little game this evening, you broke one of my rules.”

                  Chris’s heart began to race. “Yes, Yuuri. We know.” The smirk Yuuri gave him went straight to his hardening dick.

                 “We broke it on purpose.” Victor felt the blush bloom across his cheeks and spread down his neck to his chest.

                  Yuuri gave one nod. “I had wondered if you two had. Thank you for being honest with me, Vitya. But now you tow have left me with a hard choice. Do I discipline you, or reward you?”

                  Victor moaned, his hard member twitching.

                  “I have decided to do both. What do you two think?”

                  “We deserve it.” Chris already had a hand gliding across his stomach and snaking its way up to his chest.

                   Victor nodded. “It is only fair, after all.” He kept his hands on his knees, knowing to wait for Yuuri’s instructions.

                   Yuuri’s gaze snapped to Chris. “I did not tell you to touch yourself yet.” Chris placed his hand back on his knee. “Good. You will just watch for now, no touching. Vitya, play with your nipples how you want me to play with them.”

                  Victor let out a long moan as his long, graceful fingers brushed over his chest, latching onto and pinching his sensitive nibs. Chris’s hand twitched, and he tightened it into a fist to avoid the temptation of moving it.

                  Yuuri, by this point, had removed the rest of his clothing, and now sat facing the two naked, stroking his erection lazily. “Now Vitya, take one hand and palm yourself through your pants.”

                  Chris squeaked as Victor allowed himself to fall onto his back, arching his back as he continued to play with one sensitive bud, the other pressing onto his swollen cock, causing the silver haired man to groan.

                  “Chris, why don’t you help Vitya by removing his pants. But do. Not. Touch. Him.”

                  Chris nodded at Yuuri’s command and hurried to the other bed. He skillfully maneuvered his hands so he could undo the button and zipper of Viktor’s slacks, all while allowing the man to keep touching himself and not touching him in return. Pinching the tops of the slacks, he began to pull them down.

                  When the slacks were around Viktor’s knees, Yuuri spoke out again. “There is good, Chris. You can go back to your bed now. Go ahead and remove the rest of your clothing.”

                  Chris made quick work of shedding his slacks and socks, having gone commando to the banquet.

                   Yuuri smirked as Chris kneeled on the bed. “Alright Chris, I want you to watch Vitya, and mimic his actions exactly.”

                   “Yes, Yuuri.” Chris licked his lips.

                   “Good. Vitya. Cup your balls and stroke them, gently.”

                    Chris felt Yuuri’s eyes burning into his skin as he looked over to Viktor, now sprawled out on his mattress. He made sure to focus on moving at the same pace as the Russian did, moaning as he was finally allowed contact with his throbbing groin.

                    Yuuri moaned as he tugged on his own ball sack. “Viktor. Now take your thumb and press it onto the head. Then stroke yourself. Slow.”

                    Victor gasped as he followed the instructions, reveling in the feeling of the pressure against the sensitive slit of his cock.

                    Chris quietly cursed to himself as did the same.

                    “Chris. You know how Vitya gets off on praise.” Yuuri smirked. “Praise him.”

                    “Uhn. Vitya. You are so gorgeous, spread out like that for the two of us.”

                    Everyone’s hands picked up speed.

                    “Keep...going Chris.” Yuuri gasped.

                    Chris’s and Victor’s eyes locked on one another. “God, Vitya. I can’t get enough of how you look, all flushed with your cock swollen and dripping. I love having it in my mouth.”

                     Viktor gasped and curled in on himself as he came. Chris and Yuuri panted, Chris turning his eyes to the small Japanese man who had taken control of the entire evening.

                     Yuuri gifted him with a grin. “Good job Chris. Now. Come for me.”

                    Chris screamed as he exploded over his chest, barely registering the grunts coming from Yuuri as he also finished.

                    The three men gasped for air. Yuuri lifted his head from where he had rested it on the back of the chair to observe the other two men.

                     “Now just imagine how much fun we could have had if you two had behaved tonight.”


End file.
